It Comes With a Price
by Missy64
Summary: When life deals you an unexpected hand, it can change you. Baggage is something nobody wants to deal with, but he looked past all of that. For me. But after years of trusting no one, can I finally trust him? Em/R. Not your typical love story.
1. Don't Think

**A/N: Yep. Here we go again. I'm back, but not the same as before.**

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

**This is my first shot with the whole Emmett/Rosalie thing, so bear with me. Really, I think I'll enjoy writing about these two as much as Edward/Bella. If not more. Romantic angst is my kind of writing, and I only took me 6 stories to figure that out, right? But really, this story is **_**full**_** of mature content. Rated M for angst, violence, abuse, drug and alcohol use, lemons, and language. Read at your own risk.**

**Okay, if you're still with me, some of you may know that I'm currently working on another project, **_**Those Three Words**_**. I'm having a bit of writer's block on that story. **_**Do not think I'm going to abandon or delete it. **_**If I didn't have so much traffic on that story, I would've. But given that people seem to like it so far, I'll keep going. But for right now, I'm taking a little break. I **_**may**_** be back with another chapter for it Saturday. **

**You're probably wondering how I'm posting during the week, right? Well, I manage to find some time between studying and other things. So, here you go. Now that this incredibly long A/N is done…**

**I bring you my newest story.**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Rating: M**

**Angst/Romance**

**Full Summary: I had my entire life planned out. Go to school, get good grades, make it far in life. But when life deals you an unexpected hand, it can change you. Baggage is something nobody wants to deal with, but he looked past all of that. For me. But after years of trusting no one, can I finally trust him?**

* * *

**Chapter One - Don't Think**

_Just keep running. Just keep running and don't look back._

Lungs burning, legs aching, eyes stinging, I ran faster, trying to keep up.

_Don't think, Rosalie. Just run. _I only stopped when we rounded a corner. Surely, by now, we've gotten away. I leaned against the brick building and tried to catch my breath.

"Rosalie, what the fuck are you doing? Keep going, dumbass!" I looked up, glaring at Jane.

"We've ran nonstop for 12 blocks," I gasped, still flushed from sprinting. "I don't know why you even tagged us along for your dumb little robbery game."

"Fun isn't it?" she asked nonchalantly, her breathing quick and shallow. Her face was, like mine, sweaty and red. My gaze dropped to her left hand. She was holding two brand new shoes that she'd stolen from the shop downtown. In her other hand held the mask she was wearing when she stole them.

"You're going to get us arrested," I snapped when I regained my breath. She rolled her eyes, taking off her old, ratty Chucks and tossing them in the alleyway trashcan. She quickly put on her new shoes.

"You guys didn't even go in with me," she protested, throwing her hair up in a quick, messy ponytail. "You guys actually waited for me a block away so if anyone gets in trouble, it's me."

"It better be," I shot. "Why couldn't you just buy them?"

"And spend my hard-earned money?" she scoffed. "What_ever_! Plus, it's funny when I see the cashier's face as I bolt from the store. And I never get caught. I've done this a hundred times."

"I wouldn't wear those right now," I said, eyeing her shoes warily. We all started walking back to Jane's place.

"Rosalie, lighten the fuck up!" Victoria moaned. "Live a little!" These assholes here were my so-called friends. They _were_ there for me in my darkest hour…

I shook my head, clearing that thought before I even began to think. _Don't think. Just do._

I sighed. "Let's just go. I'm tired, and I seriously need to shower."

After making it safely back to Jane's, (much to my relief) Jane, Victoria, Kate, and I all opted out doing anything but drinking. I was seriously stressed and needed _some_ sort of buzz to clear my mind. I learned a long time ago that thinking was _always _a bad idea, and completely unnecessary.

But _so _unavoidable.

Jane always stashed some serious strong and good shit in her cabinets, but all I could find was straight vodka. Strong, but disgusting.

I drunk it anyway.

I was seriously drunk in less than 30 minutes. And we all crashed right in Jane's living room, a scattered, drunken mess.

Happiness is foreign to me. Remembering the last time I was happy (and that wasn't from the help of coke) is like looking through a muddy puddle. I remember, but it's hard. But I find the more I try to remember, the more miserable I feel.

Because I can't be happy again. There's no way.

Happy was when my mother and father weren't divorced. When they treated me like a princess.

Happy was when I was the best at everything: school, sports, and my favorite…dancing.

Happy was when my bear of an older brother Riley was still alive and with me.

My happiness ended when my parents divorced, and my dad moved away.

My happiness ended when I never heard from him again, except for the monthly child support checks.

My happiness ended when my mom remarried.

My happiness ended when _he _became brutal, and raped me…more than once.

My happiness ended when Riley tried to fight _him _because of that, but only ended up getting killed in the process.

My happiness ended when my grades slipped, my future shattered, I quit sports, and even dance.

My happiness ended when my mom became a bitter drunk who eventually committed suicide.

The only reason I knew my past was real is the absence of my mother, father, and brother. And the pain and nightmares.

My future was _so_ bright; I was so close to getting everything I ever wanted. I got accepted to Juilliard my senior year for dance, and I thought I had it made.

I knew I was going somewhere. But my future abruptly changed. I never went to college…I never danced again. I don't even remember the last time I _smiled…_

An angry, bright light woke me from my reoccurring nightmare. I had a _huge_ headache, and wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower, take some Tylenol, and go back to bed. After quietly walking past the scattered bodies across the floor, I grabbed my bag and ran.

_Don't think. Just do._

It wasn't early morning, but it wasn't late, given the angle of the sun in the sky. My brain felt detached from my head, and it rattled as I ran, increasing the intense pain of my headache. I ignore it and kept running, surprised I was able to move. I was suffering from a huge hangover, but pain, just like happiness, was becoming foreign to me as well.

I was becoming nothing, just like my mother.

I kept my head down as I rounded the corners, not wanting anyone to notice me from last night or anything. I was an accomplice.

_Do _not_ think. Just run, dammit!_

I increased my pain, crying out in a soft whimper from my headache. And that's when I hit a brick wall.

Of at least, it _felt_ like a brick wall.

I gasped, my arms flailing backwards as I tried to steady myself. A pair of strong hands gripped the top of my arms, holding me still. I looked up and found that it wasn't a brick wall at all.

But it was close enough.

I gaped openly at this man: Low slung jeans and a tight fitting white tee…_God, _was he _buff_! Black, curly hair. But his face…oh _God,_ his face!

He had the cutest blue eyes and _dimples _for fucks sake…!

"Watch where you're going, Blondie," he snapped, causing me to jump a little. His tone matched nothing of his looks.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, frowning.

"I _said_," he repeated in that same bitchy tone, "watch. Where you're going."

"Well, _excuse _me," I shot back. "Can you let me go?"

He slowly removed his hands from my arms, and I felt the blood rushing back through those veins again. I noticed for the first time that he wasn't alone. On his left, stood a blonde headed, blue eyed boy who wasn't as bad looking either. But his wrangler pants and cowboy boots immediately told me that he wasn't my type at all. On his right, stood a boy with the strangest reddish-brown hair with pretty green eyes. He was staring at me in confusion along with the blonde headed boy. His eyebrow was raised slightly. Beside him was a much shorter brown haired girl with brown eyes and _extremely_ pale. I stared at her for a moment before realization struck me.

I _knew_ this girl. I gasped a little and stepped back.

The curly haired, buff guy smirked at me. "Cat got your tongue?" My eyes snapped back to him, cold and relentless.

"Fuck off, asshole," I told him. Before taking off, I chanced another glance at the girl, who stared thoughtfully at me. I turned my head quickly and ran.

If I recognized her after all of these years, she _surely_ recognized me.

"_She looked oddly familiar…"_ I heard the girl say when I rounded the next corner. I squeezed my eyes shut and then snapped them back open, taking off again.

_Don't think. _

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be honest, and I'm definitely not bragging, but you don't know how much I **_**enjoyed**_** writing this! I loved it, and I hope you did too! Leave me a review and tell me how I did! Please leave some feedback on this one; I really want some! Good or bad, I'll be happy that you took the time to review! Thanks for taking the time to read these A/N's too! Haha! **

**So you know a little bit about Rosalie's past, but only a little. It gets better. To find out, all you gotta do is review… :)**


	2. Not So Perfect Perfection

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Chapter Two - Not-So-Perfect Perfection**

After finally showering and taking a long nap, I awoke feeling only mildly shitty. I sighed and remembered my encounter with that girl and her bitchy friends.

That girl.

I knew her, from long ago. Maybe five years ago? Time meant little to me now. But that girl with the brown hair, brown eyes, and pale face brought back every memory from high school that I tried to forget. But when the overwhelming urge to think became too much, I just let go.

For the first time in years, I remembered my past.

Bella Swan was the only person in high school who tried to get to know me for me, and not just for the money I had. And I'd just pushed her away. I don't know why but her very presence annoyed me. She was the _only_ person who didn't feel intimidated by me.

Though I had the money, the looks, the talent, the guys, she had something I didn't. True dignity. She was all of those things (minus the boys, she never dated) but still made herself look dignified and not like some bitchy, arrogant brat.

_She _was the valedictorian, _she_ was student council president, and _she _was the smartest person I knew. I guess I was just jealous by her, and confused as to why she tried so hard to be my friend, when I was mean to her.

This, of course, all happened my senior year. My parents spilt up, my dad upped and left without so much as another look in our direction, and my mom was engaged to _him._ I never referred to him as my stepfather. I guess Bella, unlike anyone else, saw who I really was.

I didn't want her or anybody to know my situation, so I boxed her out. It never worked. Everyday she'd come up to me, smiling and considerate, while I'm cutting my eyes at her in a glare. She tried to make conversation many times, but I quickly ended each and every conversation. When I got accepted to Juilliard, she was the first to congratulate me, other than my brother. She would often come to my lunch table to talk, but I wasn't having it. I blew her off more than once.

I realize now that she was only trying to be a friend, a _true_ friend, to me. She saw past my so-called "perfection" to find that I wasn't so perfect after all.

All I really needed was a friend. And she tried to give me that.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. My life was even fucked up then. Well, more like _I_ was fucked up then. My apartment phone rang, making me jump. Nobody I knew called my apartment phone. Frowning, I slowly picked it up.

"Who is it?" I asked more harshly than I intended to.

"Um…is this Rosalie Hale?" the person asked. It was a girl, that was for sure, but she sounded off…a little scared.

"Who is it?" I asked, not wanting to give away my identity.

"This…this is Bella Swan. Is Rosalie Hale home?"

"This is Rosalie Hale," I said slowly.

"Oh! Hey, Rosalie. It's me. Remember? High school?" she chuckled nervously, obviously remembering what I did.

"Yeah. I remember. Is there a reason why you're calling?"

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "My friend Emmett…you know, the one you bumped into earlier?"

So his name is Emmett.

I grimaced. "Yeah, he's not very nice…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Why was _she_ sorry? And how did she get my number? "He's going through a rough time. He and his girlfriend just broke up, and the breakup was pretty harsh and…"

"I don't care," I interrupted. "It's not like I purposely ran into him or anything."

"I know, but…"

"And why are _you_ apologizing?"

"I'm sorry…"

"And _how_ did you get this number?" I was starting to get upset.

"Phone book…?" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm," I muttered.

"Listen, I know we weren't the best of friends in high school, but there's a first for everything, right?" I narrowed my eyes, wondering where the hell she was getting at.

"Well," she continued after a moment of silence. "I know things were rough for you, and it didn't go as planned. I don't what happened to you or how bad it was, but I knew inside you were hurting. I tried to be a friend to you, when nobody else cared about that. I still want to be your friend. I mean, five years later, we meet again. Doesn't that mean something?"

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. I didn't do this "fate" and "destiny" shit. "I stayed in Seattle after school, and you came back. It was obviously a matter of time until we crossed paths again. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I was thinking you'd come by my house…if that's okay with you. Ya know, catch up?"

I stared at the wall dumbly. "Catch up? There's not much to tell about me…" I looked down.

"I'm sure there is," she stately happily. Oh God, the same bubbly Bella. "What's happening with dance? And…"

"I don't think meeting is a good idea," I said quickly, closing my eyes.

"Why not?" she asked. "It'll be fun! I'll have drinks and snacks and…"

"What kind of drinks?" I asked, entranced.

"Alcohol," she said. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Well…I _guess_ I could come, but just for the alcohol." She laughed.

"Okay. I'll make sure I have plenty. Is tomorrow good?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow's good."

"Great!" She gave me her address. "I'll see you tomorrow; I can't wait!"

"Yeah," I muttered before we hung up. I stared at the phone for a long time.

What the _hell_ did I just do?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it may seem that Rose is an asshole, and that's true, but she has her reasons. Next chapter, Rose and Em meet again! I wonder how this re-reunion goes…**

**Leave me you thoughts, your advice, your guesses, you love, your hate! I don't care, just leave something! :)**


	3. The Tables Have Turned

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

**It Comes With a Price  
**

_**I think I'm going to start doing song recs. Sound okay?**_

**Song Rec: Out from Under - Brittney Spears**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Tables Have Turned**

Tomorrow came faster than the fucking roadrunner. She told me to be there by 3, and it was already noon. I trudged around my room, thinking of excuses to bail.

No such luck.

So I ended up getting dressed after showering and applying makeup. With nothing else to do, I cleaned up the place. If I didn't do _something_, I'd end up thinking about things.

And that's exactly what I was trying _not_ to do.

But my mind betrayed me. Ever since I thought about my past yesterday, my mind just wouldn't stop. I thought about Bella, my "friends", Riley (God, I missed him) and my Dad. For all I know, he could have another wife and three kids. Or be dead. The second scenario sounded more appealing to me. But most importantly, I thought of the curly black haired man I bumped into yesterday. He was cute, that much information I gathered from him already, but he seem like the cocky boast-y type of guy. And that's fucking annoying.

I guess I had no room to talk, given I was like that five years ago. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some poor loser who does nothing with her life. I have money (thanks to my mom's inheritance) and I work as a bartender, and (when I'm not around Victoria, Jane, and Kate) I keep up with myself. Usually when I'm with them, we're drinking, smoking _something_, and acting like total deadbeats. But that's when I'm with them.

My apartment is actually off limits to them because they know how to thoroughly trash a place. I guess there's two sides to everyone, right?

"_My friend Emmett…you know, the one you bumped into earlier?"_

I sighed. Emmett. That's his name.

"_He's going through a rough time. He and his girlfriend just broke up, and the breakup was pretty harsh and…"_

Aren't we all? Doesn't give the bastard the right to degrade me in front of his friends.

My mind wavered to my brother.

Other than Bella, he was the only person who was truly there for me after our parent's divorce. The only difference was that I actually gave Riley the time of day. Not only was he my older brother, but he was my best friend. He made me laugh when I cried, and smile when I'm sad. He knew all of my secrets, and there were a lot. He was my protector, and I loved him so much.

I still do.

He told me if anyone ever treated me wrong, he'd kill them. He tried to kill _him_ the day he found out that _he_ raped me, but _he_ was too strong. I witnessed him murder my brother.

Despite everything else, that had to be the worst day of my life.

The sudden knock on my door startled me. Thinking it was probably Vic, I got up and answered the door. I was stunned to see Bella smiling on the other side.

She wasn't alone. A shorter girl stood by her side. She was also smiling; her smile ten times bigger. It was creepy. She had short, black spiky hair, and she had good taste in clothes.

"Bella?" I asked, looking back at her. "Why are you here? I was coming…"

"I know, but I thought it would be easier to just pick you up," she replied. "If that's okay…"

If they picked me up meant that I'd have no car. I sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great!" she said, her smile getting wider. "Oh, and this is Alice by the way. Alice Brandon. She's my best friend and roommate. Alice, this is Rosalie Hale."

"Hiya! It's nice to meet you!" She held out her tiny hand. I stared at it awkwardly before reaching out to shake it. "We're going to be great friends; I just know it!"

I bit my lip. I don't know what it was about her, but I didn't have the balls to tell her to fuck off. Odd.

"Okay, let's get going. The guys are waiting on us!" I froze.

"Guys?"

Bella chuckled nervously. "Um…yeah, the guys you met yesterday…"

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Oh," I said, keeping my voice controlled. "Great."

"They'll be on their best behavior," Alice assured, sensing my discomfort.

I gave Bella a pointed look.

"_All_ of them," she emphasized. Alice raised an eyebrow. "Remember what I told you yesterday?" she asked her.

A look of understanding came to Alice's eyes. "Oh yeah. Emmett's usually not like that. He's usually sweet, but he's going through…"

"A rough time, yeah, yeah," I said. Alice smiled glumly. We all started for Alice's car. At least, I guess it was hers, since she was driving it.

"So, Bella tells me you've known each other since high school?" Alice asked once we started for Seattle's city limits.

I nodded. "Yeah, we didn't really _know_ each other though. We were just classmates." Bella looked down.

"Well, that's going to change," Alice beamed. "We're going to be best friends, I can _feel_ it!" Again, I held my breath.

"So," Bella began. "Anything new these past few years?" My breathing stopped.

The only people who knew about my dark past was either dead or in jail for life.

Not exactly conversation friendly.

"Nothing much," I replied, staring out the window.

"Oh," Bella said. "Well, how's dancing? And modeling? Singing?"

"I don't do any of that anymore," I stated numbly, swallowing hard.

"Really?" Bella seemed genuinely shocked. "But you were so _good_ at all of it." I shrugged. "How was Juilliard? Your dream college, right?" she chuckled.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes. "I didn't go." my voice was hoarse. Bella's eyes grew wide, and Alice was quiet, staring intently at the road.

"That's too bad, you would've been discovered," Bella murmured.

Don't you think I know that?

"Yeah well, things came up."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Again with apologizing.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and finally, we made it. Unlike me, they lived _in _Seattle, while I lived right outside of it. I was shocked. A high-rise apartment with the whole south side consisting of glass, overlooking Seattle. We were still quiet until Bella opened the door.

Everything was so _open_. So roomy. The living room was the first thing you saw; all the colors seeming to blend in. It was very modern: cream color walls and furniture, with white carpet and light colored hardwood floors. Paintings hung across the wall, and in the corner sat a dummy with a very nice looking dress on, like something in a design studio.

They were designers.

"Look who's finally here!" someone said, coming around the corner. I recognized him as the blonde head, blue eyed man I saw yesterday. He had a deep, Southern accent and I'd be lying if I said that that wasn't attractive. He walked toward us, putting his arms around Alice, and kissing her like we weren't here. Bella smile and rolled her eyes, looking at me. I looked down. I haven't really seen intimacy like that in a long time, except for in movies, and I felt weird.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "My apologies," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, Alice's fiancé." I shook his head and nodded.

"Rosalie Hale," I replied after I pulled away.

"Nice to properly meet you," he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about Emmett yesterday. He's…"

"Jazz, she knows," Alice said. I shot her a _"Thank you"_ look. She laughed.

"Where is everybody?" Bella asked, putting down her purse.

"Game room," Jazz answered. "We're waiting for y'all." Alice giggled and took his hand, leading him to wherever the game room was, I assumed. Bella turned to me.

"Nice place," I said, standing there awkwardly. Bella smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I like it, but Alice wants to redecorate. You should see her room…" she rolled her eyes. "Come on, the party awaits."

The game room was more impressive than the living room. The walls were actually painted black and it looked like someone took a paint brush and slung different colors across the walls…creative. There was a huge flat screen mounted on the wall, along with a home theater. On the shelves sat games, movies, and books, and plugged into the TV was a X-box. How old were they? Thirteen?

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know. Courtesy of Alice and the boys, we have the game room. They're true kids at heart."

"You guys! Rosalie's here!" The bronze haired boy…and Emmett, looked up from the TV where a football game was playing. The bronze haired boy smiled and stood up, making his way to Bella and me.

"Hey Rosalie," he said, holding out his hand as well. Just like Jasper's his voice was deep and sultry. He was flat-out beautiful. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand. "Rosalie Hale, but I guess you already know that." he grinned crookedly and I was entranced.

"Yesterday…yeah…" he scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. You weren't the one being a prick." Everyone cut their eyes to Emmett, who stayed on the couch. A second ago, he was just staring at me. Now, he was glaring.

"Well, if it isn't 'The Girl With No Sense of Direction'," he shot back. I narrowed my eyes. "What exactly were you running from?" Behind his taunting smile, I thought I saw true curiosity.

Or it could just be my imagination.

"I wasn't running from anything or anybody," I snapped, embarrassed. Edward sighed deeply.

"Em, I thought you said you weren't going to do this shit?" Emmett glanced at him the same time I did. Edward's arm was around Bella. Huh. Go figure.

"She started it," he said. How childish. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't be annoying. Let's just have fun." I just stood there, having a glaring contest with Emmett while everyone else settled in for a movie.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Bella offered, patting a spot beside her and Edward. I shook my head.

"I'm fine on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, sitting down, leaning back on the couch. Alice handed Bella and Edward a blanket, and then me. Jasper left the room and came back with three boxes of pizza in one hand, two packs of beer in the other. After sitting those on the table, he returned to the loveseat with Alice and she pulled a blanket around them.

"What are we watching?" I wondered.

"No romance," Emmett muttered, also on the floor. He looked pissed for some reason. I suppressed a scoff and turned back to Alice.

"Aww!" she whined. "But…" Bella shook her head minutely. "Oh yeah. Um, a scary movie then?"

"That works," Emmett and I said together. We looked at each other and he raised an eyebrow. I frowned. Everybody else noticed this little exchange. Alice giggled.

"A scary movie it is, then. What shall it be?" Alice was still grinning.

"I think we should watch _The Exorcist,_" Edward suggested. Bella shuddered.

"No way, that move is just fucking disturbing."

"I agree, I hate that one," Alice said.

"What about _Scream?_" Jasper asked. Alice made a face.

"_Devil,_" both me and Emmett said together again. Really? I mean, come on!

All was silent again as we glared at each other. Bella mashed her lips together to keep from smiling, and Alice covered her laugh with a cough. Edward smirked, and Jasper grinned.

Really, I don't see what's so fucking funny. Enlighten me, please.

"You know, I haven't seen that yet," Bella admitted.

"That's because you're a wimp," Alice teased, putting in the movie. Bella rolled her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward whisper something to her. She blushed and leaned her head against him. I looked away.

Emmett was still staring at me when I looked away. I held his gaze for a minute, openly studying him this time. His blue eyes that once held mocking and taunting in them only held sadness.

Edward and Jasper were both incredibly good looking men, but they didn't hold a candle to Emmett. Not only did he have the body of a bodybuilder, but I could tell that, in his eyes, he was soft inside. He may look intimidating on the outside, but on the inside, he was hurting as much as I was. I looked down, playing absently with my fingers. I didn't even realize the movie started until Alice and Bella screamed. I looked up and noticed we were already about 15 or 20 minutes into the movie.

_Had we been staring at each other for 20 minutes?_

It didn't feel like it. I turned back to Emmett and found that he was just as shocked as me. I looked away again. After the movie, everybody stuck around finishing the pizza and beer. I excused myself for a minute. I walked to the huge wall window and stared out of it. I was suddenly jealous.

Jealous that Bella had it all: the guy, the life, the friends…everything I almost had. Now I had nothing. She wanted to be my friend in high school, and five years later, she still wants to be. I looked at my reflection through the glass.

Over the years, I've changed. I was still very good looking, but my eyes…they no longer held that liveliness. My face was dull because I no longer smiled. I was no longer Rosalie Hale: Dancer/Model/Brainiac/Actress/Singer…I was Rosalie Hale: Nobody. I sighed and touched my face. I heard footsteps approaching me, but I didn't turn around. _Maybe they'll go just away_. They didn't.

"I'm not a prick, you know."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That was long enough, right? I'm not finish there, but If I would've kept going, this chapter would've been 4,000 words long! I'll post the next chapter up later today, but right now, take the time to review! If you really like it, go ahead and press "add story to favorites" too… ****J**** Thanks!**


	4. Don't Judge Me

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Song Rec: For the Nights I Can't Remember - Hedley (I love it!)**

**Chapter Four - Don't Judge Me**

I turned around slowly, my eyes narrowing. He just stared at me, waiting for a response. And then I scoffed.

"You could'a fool me," I muttered. It was his turn to glare. I huffed. "This 'Glaring Game' is getting a bit stale, don't you think?"

"I know you, Rosalie Hale," Emmett apprehended.

"You know nothing about me," I snapped.

"From what I heard, you're nothing but a selfish bitch." I flinched. That hit a nerve.

"Who said that?"

"Bella didn't actually say it. But the way she described how horrible you were to her in high school…"

"Like I said before, you know nothing about me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't give you the right to treat somebody like that!"

I gaped. "You're the one to fucking talk!" I retorted. "You don't know what I was going through! And yesterday, what the hell was that? _'Watch where you're going, Blondie!'_" I mimicked his voice poorly.

"Well, you _did_ run into me," he stated simply.

I never wanted to bitch slap anyone as much as I did him.

I sneered. "Now I know why your little girlfriend dumped your ass," I said acidly. Emmett's eyes widened. "You're nothing but an inconsiderate _prick_!"

"Don't say that," he growled. "Amanda and I just wanted different things…"

"Whatever! She just wanted to get away from you! I know I do! Maybe I was a little mean to Bella in high school! Maybe I should've looked where I was going yesterday! I can't change that now! If you'd been through half the things _I _have been through since 12th grade, you'd understand! But you haven't, so you _don't_! Don't judge me when you don't even know me!"

I shoved passed his shocked form and headed out the apartment, down the stairs (not in any mood for the elevator), and out the door. Realizing I had no car, I cursed and kicked a rock. I sighed and pulled out my phone, pressing "1" for my speed dial.

"Rosalie, where the fuck are you?" answered an angry Victoria.

"Sorry Vic," I sighed. "I…" I looked back at the apartments. "I made a mistake. Can you come and get me?"

Ten minutes later, I was driving away in Victoria's car.

"So, this chick, you went to school with her?" she asked halfway down the road. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I wasn't really nice to her, given my situation, but she always tried to be my friend." I rolled my eyes like it was no big deal.

"Why did you come to her house, if you didn't like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her," I muttered. "We bumped into each other," I grimaced, "yesterday, and she invited me to her place. She had friends over and everything, and one of the guys was a huge asshole. So I bailed."

"Hmm," she said, not seeming to listen. I grimaced again.

"What happened to you five years ago?" she suddenly asked. I froze, surprised.

"Uhm…it's not something I like to talk about."

"Oh come on," she whined. "We're friends, you can tell me anything!"

"No one knows except for everybody who's not around."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

She sighed angrily. "When I don't listen to you, you get pissed. When I try to talk to you, you box me out! What the fuck's up?"

"Not this!" I shouted. "We can talk about any other thing…but _not_ this."

"Whatever," she muttered. "Where are you headed now?"

"Home," I said. "I have to work." The rest of the ride was silent.

The rest of the day, I couldn't get Emmett out of my head. The more I thought of him, the angrier I got.

"_From what I heard, you're nothing but a selfish bitch." _

"_You know nothing about me," _

"_Amanda and I just wanted different things…"_

"_If you'd been through half the things I have been through since 12__th__ grade, you'd understand! But you haven't, so you don't! Don't judge me when you don't even know me!"_

How could something so beautiful be so…so…

_Mean?_

"Huh," I snorted to myself, getting ready for work. I guess, in a way, he _was_ right.

But I'd never tell him that. Like I'd ever see him again anyway. My house phone rang. Knowing it was none other than Bella, I ignored it.

I have to work anyway.

With bartending, I never knew how long I would work. Though it wasn't a job I enjoyed-there were a lot of drunks who were just asking for a foot shoved up their asses-it paid the bills. With all the money I had from my mother's inheritance, I could take an early retirement if I wanted to. But that never sat right with me. As I was cleaning glasses and watching a band play, I saw someone from the corner of my eye walk to my side of the bar. I sat down the glass and headed that way.

Though I froze when I turned around.

I was face to face with Dickhead, er, I mean, Emmett. The Dickhead.

"You work here?" he asked, surprised. "I've never seen you here…"

"Can I take your order?" I interrupted. Strictly business. He sighed.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy," I said. "And I don't need your lectures right now."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said what I said…"

"No, you shouldn't have," I snapped. "Now give me an order and leave me the hell alone." He squared his jaw, staring coldly at me.

"Gin and tonic," he simply said. I nodded and went to fix him a glass. I came back and quietly sat down his glass and turned to walk away.

"Rosalie?"

I could just walk away. I could just walk away and ignore him. But, I ended up facing him anyway.

"Let's start over. Hey, I'm Emmett McCarty." He held out his hand and I just stared at it. I looked back at him.

There was no trace of bitterness or mocking in his eyes, just as I saw earlier during the movie. Just sincerity.

I slowly took his hand. "Rosalie Hale," I said simply before turning away.

"Do you ever smile?" I froze again.

"No," I replied before walking away. I tried to avoid him, but he kept asking for drink after drink until I was sure he was beyond drunk.

"Do you need me to call someone for you? A cab?" I asked warily.

"Nah, I'm not that drunk."

"How are you not?"

"Have you _seen_ me?" he asked, laughing. "I'm a pretty big guy!"

I almost cracked a smile.

"Oh come on!" he smiled. "I thought that would've made you smile."

"I haven't smiled in a long time."

"And why is that?"

"I'm…I'm not a good person," I said. "My life…literally went straight downhill five years ago. It wasn't my fault, but I _blame_ myself, you know?"

"You're not bad," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're afraid. You need a friend in your life, but you won't let anyone in."

"You know _nothing about me,_" I stressed, in a calm way.

"I know you deserve a chance, and I'm willing if you are."

Did he just say that?

"You're so drunk; you have no idea what you're saying."

"I'm feeling a buzz, yes, but I'm not drunk. And I definitely know what I'm saying, Rosalie." His speech wasn't even slurred.

"How 'bout I start with me?" he suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"About myself. Why I've been…a dick lately."

"You and your girlfriend broke up," I stated.

"Don't you wanna know why?"

I shrugged, I didn't really care. He chuckled.

"I met her in college four years ago. She was so beautiful; I remember thinking that I'd never seen someone so beautiful before. She had long, light brown hair and green eyes…I was hooked already. It took me a few weeks to finally _talk_ to her and I was glad I did."

I listened, totally curious now.

"She told me her name was Amanda Collins, that she was a transfer student from NYU. I wondered what made her go to CCU…"

"CCU?"

"California Coast University, a private university in Cali. It only has like 8,000 enrollments. But anyway, she started telling me how she wanted to become a psychologist, and I told her I wanted to do something in business. After that, we started talking about everything."

"We ended up dating, and it got serious pretty fast. We met each other's parents, and they seemed to like us together, but my friends told me she wasn't "the one" for me. I disregarded that and blew them off, pissed. I didn't really talk to them much after that. After a while, I thought it was safe to take it to the next level with her, so I talked to her parents, they were okay with it, and I made arrangements for a date with her. God, I was so nervous when I went to her apartment. But _nothing_ could've prepared me for what I saw next."

"She cheated," I said, my voice hoarse. Emmett looked down and nodded.

"Anyway, after attacking the guy, he ran out like some sort of pussy. I turned to her, and if she wasn't a girl, I would've hit her, too. So instead, our fight consisted of swearing and shoving and accusations and thrown objects. Apparently, the guy had been given her some drugs, and then they just started fucking. I tried to help, but she wasn't having it. I just threw her the ring I gave, and left. The next day, she was on a plane back to New York _with_ the guy." I gaped at him.

"What an asshole!" I said. I shook my head. "Emmett I'm so sorry. For everything."

"I _was_ a prick…earlier and yesterday. I'm not usually like that, I swear."

I looked down. "I know you're probably expecting me to tell you all about my past life, but I don't really know you that well. I don't like talking about it. To anybody."

"I understand. Maybe someday, you'll feel like you can trust me enough to tell me. If you want to try to be friends."

"I don't trust anyone." He just stared at me for a minute. I half expected him to call me some kind of freak and run away, but he just smiled.

"You can trust Bella," he finally said. That caught me off guard. "She only wants to be your friend."

"And you?"

"And me too." I bit my lip. His smile widened. "I know you want to smile."

"I told you, I don't smile, I don't trust anyone. And you don't want to be my friend. I'm not…good." I shook my head. "I'm not good for you."

He wasn't smiling anymore, but the way he stared at me made me feel self-conscious. "I think you are."

I didn't know what to say.

"Rosalie, I don't know what happened to you a few years ago, but I know it wasn't worth giving up your dreams. Of bailing on Juilliard. On taking that smile away that I _know_ was beautiful. But I _do_ know you deserve a second chance, whatever it was. When you look in a mirror, you probably see a nobody, something not worth anyone's time." I looked down. "I see a scared little girl looking for a friend. Just give me a chance to be that friend."

My eyes felt stingy and weird. And the next thing I know, I'm crying. Literally _crying_. I touched my cheek and stared at my wet finger.

"I know this really neat place outside of Seattle. I go there a lot. If you want to go, meet me at Bella and Alice's place tomorrow at noon. If not, I understand." With that, he stood up, placed a hundred on the counter, and left.

Leaving me utterly speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I might just post another chapter tonight! Haha!**


	5. Make Me Realize

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**Song Rec:** **Only One - Alex Band (Yep, I like this one too! You probably should listen to it about halfway down the chapter, or closer to the end for the greatest affect…)**

**It Comes With a Price**

**Chapter Five - Make Me Realize**

"What do you want?" I whispered, confused. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"I escaped," _he_ said, his sly grinned sending chills down my spine. He stepped closer to me. "I have unfinished business…"

"Unfinished business?" I asked, enraged. "What else do you have to do! You killed my brother! You raped me! What else!"

He didn't say anything as he took a step closer to me. I back up, only to be met with the wall. Trapped. I looked to my left for something to defend myself with. Nothing. No luck on my right side either. I looked back to him to find a gun in his hand, the sickening smile even bigger. I squared my jaw and shoulders, but inside, I felt lost. Scared.

"This is for not keeping your mouth shut," he said, the grin wiped clean from his face. In its place was a sneer. He pulled the trigger…

I gasped and woke with a start. Sweat covering my body, my breathing rapid; I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight. I rolled over to look at my clock. 4 a.m.

With a sigh, I decided to take a shower to feel better. After turning on the light, I looked in the mirror and sighed again. My face was pale and sweaty, my eyes wide with fright. I looked a mess. I closed my eyes and images of my father filled my mind.

"_I'm always here for you, Rosie. No matter what."_

"_You'll go far, Rosie. And I'll be right there with you."_

"_I love you Rosie. You and Riley both."_

"LIAR!" I screamed smashing my fist against the counter. The tears seem to flow freely now without my permission, like I had released a flood gate the night before with Emmett.

"_When you look in a mirror, you probably see a nobody, something not worth anyone's time." _

I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

"_I see a scared little girl looking for a friend. Just give me a chance to be that friend."_

I looked back at my reflection. A scared little girl, eyes watery, wide, in need of help. A girl who needs a friend.

"_Just give me a chance to be that friend."_

_I'm not…good. I'm not good for you."_

"_I think you are."_

Running my fingers through my hair, I started my shower. With my mind being a total and complete mess at the moment, I thought about Riley. I got in the shower and stood there, thinking about the only person who has truly touched my heart in the most gracious of ways.

_I stood behind the mirror, looking at my reflection and smiling. Bright eyes, warm smile, pretty blonde hair. Beautiful, even at 14. I had another recital tonight and I was ready._

"_You are going to be some heartbreaker, Stinker," Riley said, coming into my room and falling on my bed. I grimaced._

"_Don't call me Stinker," I sighed. "I hate that." He laughed. _

"_Whatever. Why aren't you dressed yet? We leave in 20 minutes."_

"_I'll be ready." I looked back in the mirror. "Do you think I'm a pretty person, Riley? Be honest. And serious." He sat up, staring at me in confusion._

"_This isn't about some little boy is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed and shook my head. He smiled. _

"_Of course you're beautiful, you're related to me!" I grimaced. He laughed. "But seriously. You're a very beautiful girl, and don't ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You're smart, talented, and I know all of your dreams will come true. Set the bar high, Rosie. Aim past the stars. There is no limit to your dreams. Remember that forever, okay?" I smiled and nodded._

I stared at the cold, white tile in front of me, my face expressionless. If I had never told Riley about what _he_ did to me, he'd still be here today.

I suddenly realize it was my fault Riley's dead. I stood in the shower, long after the water ran cold, unable to move. Not _wanting_ to move.

After another hour of standing there, I gathered up all the strength I could muster at that point and got out, shivering violently. I headed downstairs after dressing and putting on a robe. Having my cell phone with me, I saw it vibrate. Confused as to who could be texting me at 6 in the morning, I looked at it.

_**Hope I'm not bothering you. Got your number from Bella. -E**_

I felt a strange sense of relief…of comfort. I frowned in confusion and answered his text.

_**No, actually. I was up, and I needed a distraction. -R**_

_**That's good : ) Um, you still up for that thing? -E**_

_**Yeah. At noon, right? -R**_

_**Actually, I was wondering if you could go now…? -E**_

Even better.

_**Great idea. -R**_

_**Great! I'll pick you up? -E**_

_**Sounds like a date. -R**_

I froze, realizing what I just sent. I shrugged it off and headed back upstairs with a cup of coffee. After brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, and finding something to wear, there was already a knock on my door. I finished the rest of my now cold coffee and rushed downstairs. I opened the door and was immediately taken aback. Emmett was dressed in a crisp, white shirt that showed off every muscle on his chest with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows. The top button was undone, and I could clearly see some of his chest. Sculpted, and not a hair on it.

When I met his face, he was smirking at my obvious ogling. I look down and bit my lip. My face felt hot.

"So you can blush, but you don't smile?" he asked, still smiling. My eyes widened.

Blush?

"What, you don't blush either?" I shook my head honestly. He chuckled. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything, right?"

I noticed his was standing outside still, and I haven't invited him in.

"Come in," I told him. He smiled and shook his head a little.

"We actually need to get going. It's about a two hour drive."

"T-two hours?" I wondered aloud.

"You don't mind a little mini road trip with me, do you?" He asked, grinned widely. I grimaced.

"No. Where are we going?"

"Nope, that's a surprise." He laughed and started for his car. I followed.

…

"Forks, Washington?" I asked, confused. "What the hell are we doing in Forks?" I eyed the sign we passed that read: 'Welcome to Forks' with distaste.

"There's something here, or more like somewhere, I like to go to." We passed a very nice looking lake after a while with a amazing view of the mountains. Emmett stopped, parking his car at a dead end, and got out. Confused, I got out too.

"Where are we?" I asked, walking towards him.

"A…lake…?" he said like it was plainly obvious. I looked out towards the lake and saw a bridge going across it. It was pretty beautiful.

"Still not enough to make you smile?" he wondered, a playful smile on his lips. I chuckled once, humorlessly.

"It's beautiful," I admitted, nodding. "But smiling isn't exactly an easy thing to do."

"Yeah it is," he said. "See?" He grinned _very_ widely. I bit my lip.

"You do that when you're trying not to smile," Emmett said, studying me.

"Do what?"

"Bit your lip like that. I bet you would've smiled a long time ago if you didn't do that." I shrugged.

"It's not that I can't, it's just that I don't want to."

We started walking towards the bridge. "Smile," he said. "You'll feel better."

I looked down. "I can't."

"Which is it: you can't or you won't?"

"I don't know," I said, exasperated. "Both."

"I'm not giving up," he said, his voice holding more intensity than it probably should've. "I'm gonna make you smile."

"We'll see."

He covered my eyes with his hands. "What the fuck, Emmett?"

"Don't peek," he said, guiding us somewhere.

"I swear, if you're going to make me walk straight into the water, I'm kicking your ass." he laughed.

"I promise I won't," he said, and I relaxed a little. We stopped after a minute. "Now open your eyes."

And I did.

I gasped and stared. It was like I was standing on top of the water. From a distance, I could see the mountains. It was…indescribable.

"Emmett…" I said. "When…what…this is amazing!"

"I know…" he sighed.

"I bet you brought Amanda here a lot," I said. Something sounded off about my voice, but it was nothing compared to what I _felt_ when I mentioned her name.

"I never brought her here," he admitted, and I turned to him. His face was sad.

"You still love her," I stated. He frowned, and his eyes widened.

"Not at all," he said, his voice frightening.

"Good," I replied. "You deserve someone really great."

"So do you." I turned away from his gaze.

"So tell me about yourself, leaving out anything you want."

"What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything. I'm all ears."

"I'm not very interesting."

"Try me." I just stared at him, wondering why the curiosity and sudden change of heart. He was acting like Bella Swan.

I bit my lip, and he laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well," I began. "I…I had a good life…before, I mean. My brother, Riley Hale, was my best friend. Well, he _had_ been."

"Had?" Emmett asked. I turned around and leaned against the wooden rail of the bridge, not seeing the trees, mountains, or the river.

I was seeing my past.

"He died when I was 18," I explained, my voice thick. "Actually, he was killed, and I was there."

"Oh my God," Emmett murmured. "I'm so sorry." He was then quiet, waiting for me to continue. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't ask me to elaborate.

"It was the worst day of my life, and I had plenty of terrible days back then." I slowly opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

"You don't have to say anymore," Emmett whispered. "If you don't want to."

I shook my head. "I'm okay," I assured him. "Before that, I was this _extremely_ happy, lucky girl. Before my parents started arguing all the time, before their divorce… I thought nothing could stop me from my dreams. I was at the top of class, I sang, I acted, I modeled. But there was only thing that was my true passion. Something I lived to do. Dance. When I'm dancing, I feel like I'm flying, that no one can stop me, that I'm invincible." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"At least, that's what I _use_ to feel. I don't dance anymore. Juilliard took one look at me and wanted me immediately. I was thrilled, and I _knew_ that's where I was going to go, because that was my dream since I was 8 years old." I looked down, shivering a little. It was getting cold, and I had no jacket.

Something big and warm touched my shoulders, and I realized it was Emmett's jacket, but I never recalled him wearing or having one. I quickly shoved my arms inside the pockets. It was _warm._ And it smelled _amazing._ Emmett's scent mixed with a hint of cologne. I looked back up at him.

"Thanks," I whispered, nodding my head. He smiled weakly.

"So, after the scholarship I received in the mail, I told my mom. This was after the divorce. She was proud of me." I shrugged. "She always had a hard time showing love and compassion because of her parents. I knew she was proud, though. Riley," I bit my lip again. "Riley literally paraded me around town, boasting about how I was a "talented genius" and took me out for ice cream. Even though I was 18, I felt 6 again, and I loved it."

"Riley sounded like a pretty good brother," Emmett commented.

I nodded. "He was." I looked down again. I couldn't say anymore. "Tell me more about you. About your friends."

He smiled, understanding. "Well, I knew Bella and Edward from high school. I went to school with you, ya know." My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. I tried to remember when I had seen him.

"I was an upperclassmen. A senior when you were a sophomore."

"Oh. Well, I don't remember ever seeing you."

"I kind of avoided you," he explained. I frowned, but then nodded, understanding.

"Ah," I replied. "Because I was a selfish bitch, right?"

He flinched. "If I had any idea, Rosalie, I would've never…"

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"Just continue." He sighed.

"Anyway, I met Alice and Jasper my second year of college. Edward to a different college, but we got together a lot. We met them at some party. Anyway, Alice talks a mile a minute, but it's hard not to love her."

I chuckled. _I chuckled._ A _real_ sort of half-laugh!

Emmett's grin stretched a mile wide. "You laughed! See, it's not so hard, isn't it?"

My chuckled turned into a small smile. "It feels good." Foreign, yes. But good.

"I told you I'd get you to smile," Emmett said. "And I _told_ you the smile would be something beautiful." I blushed, much to his amusement.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Making me smile. Making me realize that not everything's bad."

He shrugged in differently. "You made yourself realize that, Rosalie. Not me."

* * *

**A/N: That. Took me. Two **_**days**_**. To write. Well, more like twelve hours, but still. Of course, I wasn't working on it for twelve hours straight, though. They had a lot to say, huh? Leave me your thoughts while I get started on chapter 6!**


	6. What I'm Worth

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Song Rec: Set Fire to the Rain - Adele (I love her!)  
Because of You - Kelly Clarkson (I love her too!)**

**Chapter Six - What I'm Worth **

"Rosalie?" Bella asked in shock. I stood guiltily by her doorway. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry about Emmett…"

"We talked," I told her, smiling a little. Her eyes widened.

"Talked? Or argued?"

I chuckled once. "Talked. I promise. He really is nice."

"When did you talk?"

"A week ago, actually. I felt bad for never coming back over to explain and apologize to you for running out."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Is that why I haven't seen Emmett all week?" I blushed and looked down.

For the past week, Emmett and I have been hanging out. And I think we're already becoming best friends. It's hard to actually trust anybody, but with him, think maybe I could give it a try. Though I haven't told him anymore about my past, I know just about everything about him.

I'm afraid that if I tell him, he'll run away and never look back. I've already experienced _that_ before.

"I think that's great!" Bella said. "You seem…different." She let me in and I walked past her. She followed.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Where is he now?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping he was here…"

We just stood there for a minute in awkward silence until Alice came in, chirping away.

"…and I thought I noticed something different when I saw Em the other day, don't you think, Bella. He seemed…happier…er hey!" Alice chuckled nervously. "I didn't hear anybody come in…" she scratched the back of her head. "What's new, Rosalie?"

"You tell me," I smirked. She grinned sheepishly.

"What's up with you and Em?" she asked.

"Straightforward, aren't we?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes. But I could tell she was just as curious.

"There's nothing up with us," I told her. "But we are friends now."

Alice beamed. "It's only a matter of time."

"Until…"

"The doors open, so I'm coming in!" boomed a voice from behind us. Emmett walked in, smiling.

Just like every time I see him, I feel something in my chest. Something weird, something foreign to me. But just like smiling, it was a good weird. And just like every time I see him, the wind gets knocked out of me, and I feel a smile creep over my face. He met my gaze, and his own face lit up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella glance at Alice, but I ignored them.

"Now that the gangs all here," Alice said. "We can go!"

"Go where?" I asked.

"To Jazz's place, duh! We're having a pool party, like we do all the time, and it's his turn to host it."

"Pool party?" I turned to Emmett.

"Yeah…I uh, I kind of forgot about it so…" I turned back to Alice.

"Don't worry, we'll find something for you to wear." I eyed Alice. She was _much_ smaller than me, and I was taller than both Alice and Bella…

"We'll make something work. Or we can stop by your place."

"She hasn't even agree to go," Bella told her, rolling her eyes. She turned to me. "Do you even _want_ to go?" I blinked.

"Why not?" I agreed, shrugging. She smiled.

"I'll take you home to get a swimsuit. Do you have one?" I nodded, but I wasn't sure they still fit. Frowning, I shook my head. "Probably not."

"That's cool, we can stop at a store."

…

After buying two swimsuits, we headed to Jasper's.

"You know, I went through a hard time too in high school," Bella began.

"Really? But you always seemed so happy…"

"It was a cover up. I tried to be your friend because I knew you were going through a tough time too. I knew your brother died," I closed my eyes, "In a car accident, and I knew you two were close."

"It wasn't a car accident," I whispered. That's what everyone believed, because they couldn't know the truth.

"What?" she asked. "But I thought…"

"_That_ was a cover up," I said. "Because no one can know how he died. Or killed." I heard her gasped.

"I'm so sorry," she said with fervor. "I didn't know…"

"Nobody but you and Emmett know that, but nobody knows the entire truth."

"I'm not going to make you tell me," she said. "But I'm here if you want to talk. We all are. And Emmett, he seems really fond of you." That caught me off guard.

"Well, if you knew about me, the _real_ me, you wouldn't…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Rosalie," she said. "Whatever you did, or what somebody did, it doesn't matter. And I know you blame yourself for whatever it is, and that's not healthy. I haven't seen you smile like that until you met Emmett. Why don't you give him a chance and open up to him?"

"It's not that easy, Bella."

"Do you want to?"

I looked out the window. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I've only known him for a week."

"But you two act like best friends. You know so much about him, but he's knows nothing about you. Do you think that's fair?"

By this point, I was crying.

"All I'm saying is, is that he cares about you. And you should trust him. I know this whole trusting thing isn't you, but if you told somebody your story, I _promise_ you you'll feel so much better." she just stared at me.

"What happened to you in high school?" I whispered.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly. "My grandmother died," she murmured. "She was the best," she chuckled once, humorlessly. "She was the one who made the Thanksgiving dinner and Christmas meals, cookies and cakes for my birthday." Her bottom lip trembled.

"She was an amazing cook. And she was the nicest person you'd ever meet. Pretty cool, for a grandma, I'd say." I smiled glumly as she reminisced. "After that, my dad was a mess. He always started arguments with my mother over the dumbest things. My mom had enough, moved to Arizona, only looking back to check on me."

"At least she looked back," I blurted before I realized I said it. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I said too much. Continue." She didn't press any further, and continued.

"I see her every summer, but it's not enough." She sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sorry," I said, but it wasn't anything compared to my fucked up life.

"Everybody has baggage," she said. "But everyone has to overcome it, or it'll control you."

She was right.

"Rosalie, I want to be your friend. I want to help you."

"You want to be my friend, or do you just want to help me? Which is it?"

"Both! But I can't help you if you won't let anyone in!"

"Why have you always been so…insisting around me?" I demanded. "Why won't you just give up?"

"Because you don't want me to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I would have quit talking to you, you'd been lost."

"I _am_ _lost_! Have you not noticed! I'm the reason my brother was shot _in front of my eyes! _I'm the reason why my mother killed herself when I was at school! And I'm probably the reason why my dad left us and never looked back! I'M _**NOTHING**_!"

"Is that what happened?" she whispered.

"I haven't told you anything yet."

"Please, don't shut down. You'll feel better if you just tell me. Or Emmett. Or somebody. And Rosalie, you are _somebody_. If you overcame all of that, then you're definitely somebody." I shook my head, the tears flowing freely. I crossed my arms.

"And you're definitely worth more than Amanda ever was."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Though I couldn't shake the feeling of smugness deep, deep, _deep_ down. She shrugged.

"You can't tell anybody what I told you. Just…give me time, okay?"

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**A/N: Leave me your thoughts in a review. We're only a chapter or two away from Rosalie opening up. And I'm not giving away as to who she'll tell first.**


	7. Trusting

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Song Rec: Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson**

**So Alone - Anna Blue **

**Chapter Seven - Trusting**

"I'm sorry for jumping on you," Bella said once I stepped out of Jasper's guest bathroom.

"It's okay," I told her, smiling sadly.

"By the way, you look amazing!" I blushed and looked away. "You sure you're okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled.

"Well, come on! They're already downstairs!" I slipped on my cover up and followed behind her. Bella went to the glass sliding doors leading to the backyard, and I stopped there. Sitting in the patio was Jasper and Alice, in their own intimate little bubble. They looked so happy. I turned away, giving them privacy. I saw Bella run to Edward. Edward dropped the baseball he was holding and scooped her up, holding her tightly. They looked just as happy.

Standing a few feet away with a bat in his hand was Emmett. Like the other two guys, he was wearing his swimsuit, which meant that he was shirtless. I could only see his back, but he was so…_built_, it was ridiculous. A good ridiculous, though. He said something to make Bella blush and Edward roll his eyes, but they all ended up laughing. I quietly made my way to a chair by the pool.

Bella said something that had them all looking my way. And I smiled at Emmett's expression, making me feel a little more confident in myself. I got up and started walking towards them.

"I'm ready to get in the water," Bella said as soon as I showed up. She took Edward's hand, gave me a knowing smile, and they took off to the pool, Bella diving in, and Edward doing the cannonball. I laughed.

"Wow, Rose," Emmett said, still looking at me. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Same to you, Mr. Buff," I teased. He smiled, revealing those all-to-cute dimples. I heard more splashes and laughter and I turned around.

"Who's up for Chicken?" Jasper called, Alice on his shoulders in the water. Emmett turned back to me.

"Ever played Chicken?" he asked.

"Yeah, with my brother," I smiled. Emmett's smile wavered and I put a hand on his shoulder. His muscles were hard, and he didn't even have to flex.

"It's okay. I'm here to have fun today." He smiled again and scooped me up, causing me to squeal.

"No! Put me down!" He didn't listen and pencil dived right in. I came back up the same time Emmett did, and they were laughing. I splashed him.

"Moron!" I laughed, and he laughed with me.

"Okay, let's play Chicken," Bella said after situating herself on Edward's shoulders. Emmett helped me onto his, and the games began.

I haven't had this much fun in years. We won the first round, but Bella and Edward won the second round. We stayed in the pool until the Sun was beginning to hide in the sky. Everyone got out, and I put on my damp cover up.

"That was _so_ much fun," I told Bella as we all headed to the patio. It was nice; Jasper had a little fireplace there to warm us up.

"Yeah, our pool parties are the best," she chuckled. We even ate off the grill. We all made a mess with ourselves with barbeque sauce. After laughing and talking and joking, we all sat in blissful silence. I rest my head on Emmett's shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind. I looked up at him when he tightened his hold on me.

For a minute, I felt content. Like I was his girlfriend. The thought made me blush.

"You have a little barbeque sauce right there," I chuckled, taking my finger and rubbing it off of the corner of his lips. He seemed stunned for a moment before smiling. I didn't even risk a glance at the others, knowing they were staring at me.

"I love seeing you like this," He admitted, staring at me. I blushed, but didn't look away this time.

"I love _feeling_ like this," I replied. After a while, Alice declared a movie night, and so the two couples went inside, leaving me and Emmett alone. He traced his finger along my arm, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?" Emmett murmured, tightening his arm on my even more. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." He didn't say anything else, but kept tracing patterns in my arm. I closed my eyes, trying to etch this memory in my brain forever, to remember this piece of happiness and how it felt.

Until his finger stopped on the raised part of my skin. My eyes flew open, but I did not turn to him.

"What's this?" Emmett asked, sitting us up. I turned to face him, pulling my arm away.

"Nothing," I told him, covering that scar.

"Bullshit." His tone startled me. I frowned, and the good mood went away.

"What?"

"Where did this scar come from?"

"It's none of your business," I shot, standing up.

"Oh, is it something you can't tell me?" He shot back, standing up. "You were beaten years ago, weren't you?" I took a step back, surprised that that was his conclusion on my scar.

Though this was one of many…

"What makes you say that?" I whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

"It's pretty obvious now," he said, seething. "Who did it to you?"

"What difference does it make if I told you?" I shouted. "What is up with you and Bella wanting to know everything about me! There's nothing you can do about it now! It's over! And you forcing me to tell you what happened is definitely _not_ the way to do it! My eyes stung and I wanted nothing more than to run away. So, for the third time since I met him, I shoved past him and ran inside.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," I told Bella and the other who were watching a movie in the living room.

"Oh okay, well, we have some clothes and sleeping bags…"

"I think I'm going to go."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Work," I lied.

"On a Sunday? At a bar?"

"Yeah," I muttered. Bella got up and got her keys.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emmett came in from behind me.

"Rose!" he said. I didn't stop or turn around. "Rosalie! Please stop! I'm sorry! I…"

"I don't need you feeling sorry for me," I snapped, facing away from him. "Bella, _please_ take me home."

Bella shot him a _'What the hell did you do this time?' _look before turning to me. "Sure thing. Do you wanna…?"

"No," I stopped. I knew what she was about to ask. I _don't_ want to talk about it. Without another word, I followed Bella to her car, ignoring Emmett's apologies.

It seemed like I really couldn't trust anyone in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Don't attack me yet! It'll get better! No relationship is perfect and obviously, whatever they have, isn't perfect either. But it's what they both want, so they'll get it. All in due time!**


	8. I'm Not Perfect, but I Keep Trying

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**_I had the previous chapter written days ago, but I wasn't able to fully edit and revise it until today. So I give you two chapters today!_ **

**It Comes With a Price**

**Song Rec: Okay guys. You have to listen to these songs for this chapter. I love them, and they fit this chapter and Rosalie **_**and **_**Emmett just perfectly! **

**Skyscraper - Demi Lavato**

**Perfect - Hedley**

**Mirror - BarlowGirls**

**Chapter Eight - I'm Not Perfect, but I Keep Trying**

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him, shaking in fear, backed in the corner. He neared me, the disgusting smile still plastered on his face. I wanted to slap him right then and there, but I couldn't feel my muscles to move. I closed my eyes and prayed my mom would come home from the store now. _

"_Rosalie, you're just so beautiful. I can't help myself. But remember what I said. You try to fight me, I'll hurt you. You tell, and I kill you." I shuddered._

"_Please," I whispered again, shaking my eyes. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to snatch it away. He was too strong. "Don't do this. You have mom. You're happy."_

_He scoffed and pressed his nose against my cheek and I whimpered. Without thinking, I kneed him causing him to drop to the floor, moaning in pain. I kicked him._

"_YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME ANYMORE!" I ran as he tried to grabbed my ankle._

_I ran downstairs and out the door to my car. Too shaken up to actually drive, I stopped out the end of the block, out of sight from him. And I called Riley._

I tossed in turn in bed. The same dream kept happening for the past two weeks. Around the same time I stopped talking to Emmett.

Of course, I kept in touch with the others, and they never mentioned him. And for that, I was thankful. He called constantly the first week, and after a while, I guess he took a hint and gave up. It was 8 in the morning, and I had no intention to go back to sleep, so I just lounged around. I tried to forget the horrible memory of my dream, but it was too hard when I basically relieved it over and over every night. Somehow I ended up downstairs by a picture of me and my brother.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Riley," I whispered to the picture. "I'm such a mess; you don't know how bad I miss you. You'd always know what to do."

Just then, there was a knock at my door. Not caring for visitors or even how I looked, I headed to the door.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Emmett stood on the other side. But I was. I started to close the door, but he held it open. I sighed deeply and glare at him, not saying a word.

"I'm leaving until you hear me out, Rose."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my reading glasses sliding down my nose. Not a look I often sported, but I never had the greatest eyes. After counting to ten I tried again.

"What is it?"

"Can you let me in?"

I shuffled aside so he could come in. He looked around before turning back to me.

"Nice place."

I didn't say anything as I waited for him to explain. He sighed, obviously taking the hint that I wasn't here for small talk.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. When I saw that scar…I just…I just lost it. I shouldn't made accusations like that, but I just _knew_. I knew how you got that scar, and that made me so mad."

"So you decide to _yell_ at me_?_" I asked, shutting the door.

"I wasn't yelling _at_ you. I was just angry, and I just…" He sighed. "I'm not perfect, Rosalie. I never will be."

I stared at him.

"But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying. For you. I don't know what happened to you entirely, but I pray one day you'll tell me. Rosalie I care a lot about you and, even though it seems we just met, and we haven't said a word to each other in two weeks, I felt like I've known you forever. And I want you to know that you can trust me. I know I've acted like a total jackass more than once to you, and I'm sorry. And I don't care if you have baggage; who doesn't?"

I looked down. "I'm not…"

"Don't say that. Don't say that you're not good for me, or not a good person, or whatever. You're amazing. You're beautiful, smart, talented…everything. Everyone has something they have to deal with for the rest of their lives. Some more intense than others. And if you ever choose to tell me your entire story, don't be ashamed or afraid of thinking that I'll hate you. I can't hate you. When I first saw you, I just _knew_ there was something about you. Though I might not have shown it, I felt it. And don't you say you didn't feel it, too."

I looked back up at him. "You don't know what you're saying," I told him, shaking my head.

"I know exactly what I'm saying," He insisted. My thoughts immediately reverted back to the night at the bar.

"_I know you deserve a chance, and I'm willing if you are." _

"_You're so drunk; you have no idea what you're saying."_

My eyes, yet again, betrayed me, and tears escaped the corners of my eyes.

"Trust me, Rosalie. I would never hurt you. I promise. Can you please forgive me?"

I sniffed and stared at my pink fluffy slippers.

"You're beautiful Rose, and don't ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"_You're a very beautiful girl, and don't ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You're smart, talented, and I know all of your dreams will come true. Set the bar high, Rosie. Aim past the stars. There is no limit to your dreams. Remember that forever, okay?" _

"Okay," I told both Emmett and my memory of Riley.

"Okay you forgive me? Or okay, you trust me?" He and I both knew those were two very different scenarios.

"Both," I nodded. He smiled brightly, his dimples making an appearance, and hugged me out of the blue. I chuckled and inhaled his scent. It's been too long.

Maybe I should try.

Maybe I should try trusting again. To love. To _be happy_.

It sounded both appealing and terrifying at the same fucking time.

He pulled away and looked at me, still smiling. "You look beautiful, even in old sweats, a tank top, and pink slippers." I blushed and chuckled once.

"Don't forget these stupid reading glasses," I muttered, pushing them up my nose.

"They're cute, actually. I like them, I really do." I beamed. He sighed. "God, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"Yours too," I agreed, hugging him again. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"To tell you my story." He looked at me warily.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I want to." He nodded and I led him to the living room. We sat on the couch, and I crossed my legs, playing with my fingers.

"I don't know where to start…" I admitted.

"Try the beginning," he suggested softly. "And take your time. And if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Well, a while after my 17th birthday, I noticed my parents drifting apart. Arguments and stuff like that. I had a bad feeling that they were going to split up. I was right, but it was far worse than I imagined. Months before my 18th birthday, my mom was screaming at my dad while he packed his bags, and dad took one look at us, and left. Mom wouldn't tell us anything, and he didn't say anything. He just upped and left. I was heartbroken, especially when months went by and he never visited or sent a letter…nothing. Also, because I was always a Daddy's Girl." I chuckled once, rolling my eyes. "Whenever I tried to bring up my dad to Mom, she would shut me out for at least a whole day. It was terrible. Riley was in college already by then; he was 20."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and let out a shuddering breath. Emmett grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"That's when she met _him_. His name was _Royce King_." I spat the name like a curse. "Mom was finally happy, but I was not. I didn't interfere; I wanted her to be happy, however. But there were nights I lay awake long after they got engaged, listening to them arguing. I'd here things…_something_ being thrown around. And then I'd hear crying. But the next day, they'd act as if nothing happened. Anyway one day, they got into a huge argument. Mom left the house for a while. Riley was at his own place that day, and Royce was home with me." Emmett's grip tightened on my hand. He knew what was coming next.

"Those days, I just stayed at home in my room. I never went to college, I quit everything I loved to do. I was…a mess, to put it bluntly. While I was wallowing in my own self pity, Royce must have came in, though I didn't hear him. He sat beside me, making me jump, and he just smiled at me. The smile kind of made me feel…uncomfortable. I asked him what he wanted, and he just said, '_You.'_"

Emmett grinded his teeth together.

"I was afraid, so I just tried to run. He caught me and pinned me against a wall, slapping me, calling me these horrible things. A nobody. Worthless. Going nowhere in life." Emmett was fuming beside me. "I guess in a way, he was right."

"That bastard was _not_ right, Rosalie." I didn't go any further on that. _I_ knew how _I_ felt about myself.

"Well, I guess you know how that ended," I told him. "It continued for another 6 months until I finally spoke up. I ran straight to my brother. He was so angry-I'd never seen him so livid before- and he drove me right back. He told me to wait in the car, and I begged him not to go in there. That he was dangerous. To just call 911. But he didn't listen. I got out and ran after him, only to find him attacking Royce and beating him with everything he had. For a minute, I thought Riley had him, but Royce pulled out his gun, and aimed right at Riley. I screamed, and he…and he…" I sobbed into my hands, Emmett rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. For everything. Honestly."

"After that, he tried to get away. I guess he was stunned or something. But I took a vase from the counter and swung, knocking him out cold. I ran to my brother, trying to stop the bleeding, and pulling out my phone, dialing 911. He was trying to say something to me, but I didn't understand. I just kept telling him how sorry I was, blubbering and crying like a baby. I told him I loved him over and over again, to not leave me, because I heard the ambulance and police cars. I told him to hold on, and I knew with all of my heart, he tried. His heart gave out, though. He died in my arms." Now, I was leaning against Emmett, crying like a baby, just as I did five years ago.

When I calmed down, I started talking again. "When my mom found out, she was devastated. Inconsolable. She kept telling me she was sorry while we both cried day and night. I suggested calling Daddy, but she wasn't having that. Of course. To this day, I still don't know why they divorced, and if he's even alive or not. Two days later, Royce was found guilty of first degree murder and sexual abuse. That same day he was sentence life in prison." I chuckled, but it was hard, cold. "It still isn't enough. The bastard deserved a _death_ sentence. But I guess rotting in jail and then going to Hell is just as fine."

"My mom was out of it after that. Talking to no one, she became a hopeless drunk. I felt like I had to grow up on my own far too soon. I took care of her on her worst nights and made sure she was okay and then put my needs second. I had to keep up with the house; _I _had to pay the bills. I say she killed herself when I was in school to make people believe I _went_ to college." I shrugged.

"I never did. I come home from work, and there she was, in her room, a rope tied to her neck…" I shook my head furiously. "After that, _I _was far worse than a mess. The old me died when my father left, but I didn't realize it until I lost everyone I ever thought loved me. After that, I started hanging with all the wrong people. I looked back and realized that I never had any true friends, and the only one person who had tried to give me a chance, I pushed away." I couldn't say anymore. Emmett took the hint and just held me close, saying nothing. His eyes were red and watery, and I was touched. It took a lot for him to cry.

Despite all the pain a felt a minute ago, I suddenly felt ten times lighter. Like a weight has been lifted. All of that crying made me feel _cleaner_. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, fixing my glasses.

"Thank you so much for listening," I murmured, my voice hoarse. "You don't know how much better I feel."

"You don't need to thank me, Rose," He replied. "I should be thanking you."

"Why me?"

"Because you trust me. You don't know how much better _I _feel now that you do." I smiled a little.

"You can't tell anyone else, Em," I told him earnestly. "Not until I'm ready to tell."

"You have my word. I promise."

And for the first time in five years, I trusted him with that.

I finally trusted someone with all of my heart. And it felt kind of good.

* * *

**A/N: Closer and closer we get to the chapter where they kiss! I'm not sure when I'll post the kiss; these characters seem to have a mind of its own when I start writing! Haha! But who knows? It could be the very next chapter! Leave me your thoughts, anything, in a review. Writing and editing this takes about two hours for me (I like to be thorough, haha!); reviewing takes about thirty seconds! **


	9. Stranger

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**Emmett's POV right here…!**

**It Comes With a Price**

**Chapter Nine - Stranger**

**Song Rec: Arise - Flyleaf**

**Emmett**

She cried herself to sleep in my arms.

Even as she was sleeping, she looked restless. Troubled. I bet _he_ starred in her nightmares every night. Gently, I touched the small worry lines on her forehead. They went away instantly.

I vowed that I was going to give her the life she deserved. I'll be whatever she wanted me to be: a friend, a brother, a protector…maybe even more. Of course, I wasn't going to bring that up now. I didn't ask her about her past dating history, and I wasn't planning on it. After what happened to her five years ago, a boyfriend was probably the last thing on her mind.

But I was here if she wanted me to be. However she wanted to be.

Slowly, I picked her up, carrying her upstairs to her room. But I realized I had no idea where her room is. Trying not to jostle her too much, I opened every door until I found one that seemed to be hers. It had the most stuff in it and the bed was unmade.

I placed her in bed and under the covers. She sighed and turned over, her eyes fluttered. She was silent again, only the sound of her breathing.

I gripped the edge of her dresser for support. She told me so much, and I didn't know how to process it all.

How could someone so…innocent go through something so horrible? I took a deep breath and turned my attention to a picture on her dresser. It was a little girl with blonde, almost white hair in ballet outfit. She was posing for the camera her feet turned in the weirdest way, and her arms high above her head. I didn't know much about ballet, but I knew that was a position.

I have cousins that are girls, okay?

I recognized immediately that this little girl was Rosalie. Everything looked the same, except her face. In the picture, her face was beaming with pride and joy, and she looked beyond happy. The same went for the other picture beside her.

She was much older in this one, dressed in all white, a white background, and bright makeup. I remembered her mentioning modeling in high school. And what a model she was.

So _this_ was the Rosalie Hale before. _This_ was her life before.

I vowed to bring back the old Rosalie, someway or another. I turned to her when she stirred and blinked. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her face still paler than usual. She was surprised to find herself in bed, but even more surprised to see me in her room with her.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "I'm so sorry. I always fall asleep after crying a lot, I don't know. I know it's weird and I…" She stopped her word vomiting when I laughed.

"It's okay. Really. These are really nice pictures, by the way." I pointed to the pictures of her. She blushed and looked down.

"I keep those to remind me that I once was happy. But it's like looking at a stranger, you know? I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Rosalie Hale. You're this girl right here." I picked up the smiling photo of the little girl. "You're still you."

"I don't feel like it." I looked back down at the picture.

"Rosalie?"

"Hm?" She got out of bed slowly, hesitating at first, before walking over to me. She carefully took the picture and sat it back down.

"I'm here, you know."

"So I've been told." She was smiling.

"I mean…however you want me to be. A friend…a brother, protector…whatever." I didn't mention the other suggestion, but I tried to imply it. She seemed to understand.

She surprised me by touching my cheek. "I trust you…" I stood there, staring into her soft blue eyes, mesmerized. I'm not usually the sappy, soft type of guy, but Rosalie is changing me without even me realizing it…

"You trust me?" She asked, her hand traveling down to my neck.

"Of course I do," I said, my voice a little hoarse.

"So where does this leave us?" she wondered, shocking me again.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I wanted her so much, but I knew she wasn't ready yet. I had to wait.

For her. So before all the blood rushed down south, I decided to stop it right there. I took her hand in mind and removed it from my neck. She frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head a little.

"I need some questions answered before we go any further, just so we're clear."

"Like?"

"Where does this leave us?" I asked her the same question.

She bit her lip. "Emmett, I like you. A lot. And you've been nothing but patient with me. But I know what I want now." I was shaking my head before she was finished. "What?"

"You don't. You're not ready yet."

"Yes I am. I just said-"

"I don't want you to regret anything, that's all. I want you to get better and then, someday, we can-"

"Someday? Emmett, I know what I want _now_. I've only had one boyfriend, and that was before…now, I think-"

"Exactly. You _think_. I want you to be 100%."

"I am." Her voice wavered.

"You're not," I said grimly. "When the time is right, we can…be more than just friends. But it's too soon. I'm willing to wait if you are."

She just stared at me for a moment. I frowned a little, worried about her reaction. I really couldn't afford another two weeks without talking to her…

"Okay." What?

"Okay?" I asked. She just nodded.

"I have to go meet up with my friends before my shift." She started to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't be mad. Please understand where I'm coming from."

"I'm not mad," she said, her voice higher than normal. "I just promised some friends I'd meet up with them." I let go of her arm, and she started for her bathroom. "You can stay if you want; make yourself comfortable."

"How long will you be gone?"

She shrugged. "Depends on how busy we are." She grimaced.

"You don't like working there." She shrugged again.

"It gets the bills paid. Anyway, I have to get ready. Are you staying here?"

"Nah, I think I'll go find Edward and Jasper. Call me when your shift ends?"

"I promise, I'll call you when my shift ends. But you'll probably be asleep." I smiled when she chuckled.

"I'll wait up," I promised her in return. She smiled and nodded.

**Rosalie**

"Victoria, what the hell happened to Jane?" I stared wide eyed at Jane, who was acting _beyond_ crazy.

"She's high. Like…fucking cloud 9." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Is the sky suppose to beeeee puuurple?" She wondered, staring out the window. She turned to me. "Oh heeeey Rosie. I didn't see you there." She giggled.

"What did she take?" I asked Victoria. Kate was busy ignoring us with a book in her hands. Vic ignored that question.

"She's getting worse. I tried to stop her, but she's a mess. I don't know what to do with her anymore." I turned back to Jane who was falling asleep already.

"She's killing herself," I whispered. "I think we need to send her to rehab."

"We can't do it if she refuses. She's going bankrupt because of drugs and alcohol. Speaking of which, how long have you been clean?"

"Over a month. I'm not touching that stuff ever again. You guys never helped me; you made me worse. From lying to stealing to alcohol and drugs, you damaged me more than I ever thought. I can't hang around you guys anymore." Kate looked up, but didn't say anything. As usual. She was always quiet.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for us, you would've probably ended up doing this stuff yourself! And _then_ kill yourself." I flinched. "And you don't even consider us friends? How low. It's about that boy, isn't it?"

I froze. "What boy?"

"The boy you got into it with the other week. When I came to get you from that girl's house. What? You made up with him, and now you're in love? Is he trying to change you?"

"Change me?" I scoffed. "Hardly. He's trying to help me get my old life back. The _old_ me back. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a stranger. A shadow of my former self. You know nothing about me. I'm done with you guys. At least until you get your life together again." I jerked my chin in Jane's direction. "Get her some help. And then help yourself. I'm outta here. For good." I turned away from their shocked gazes and left.

I really didn't want to be early for work, but I had nothing else to do. While I was driving, I passed a ballet and dance studio, the same one I use to go to as a kid before I went to faraway camps and dance academies. There was a sign on the window that read: DANCE INSTRUCTOR WANTED: MUST BE EXPERIENCED.

Before I realized it, I was making my way inside the studio.

"Hi! Welcome to Belle's Dance Studio! I'm Gianna; can I help you?"

"I'd like to apply for the new dance instructor spot."

* * *

**A/N: So, there's surprise number one! Leave me your thoughts, love, hate…whatever you think! **


	10. Where I Belong

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

_**No song Recs for this chapter! Sorry!**_

**Chapter 10 - Where I Belong**

Gianna showed me around the studio, continuing on and on about her beginner and advance level classes. Many classes were now in session, and I watched, amazed at some of the talent. So many memories were rushing back, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Rosalie, right?" She asked when we stopped.

"You…you know my name?" I asked her warily.

"How could I forget! You were Seattle's best dancer! You got accepted to Julliard, and I thought you'd never come back! It's so good to see you now that I recognize you!" I looked down.

"I uh…I never left. I never went to Julliard."

"You never went? Why?"

"It's…it's a long story that I'd rather not talk about."

"Do you still dance then?"

"Not really. I still love it, but I just don't do it."

She just stared at me for a long time. I started to feel self-conscious. "Nothing, Rosalie, should _ever_ keep you from doing what you love and following your dreams."

"I know," I sighed. "That's why I am here." I wasn't here intentionally, of course, but it seemed like fate or destiny or whatever the hell it was had a change of plans for me.

She smiled. "Normally, I'd do a mini interview, but I know your talent…everyone does. Since we're limited on instructors, you may have to start immediately. Not today of course; I need you to fill out papers and whatnot. I _do_ want you to observe my most advance 5 to 9 year old class. They're like pros, and I'd be honored if you taught them."

I blinked once, not knowing what to say. This lady really looked up to me and trusted me with her best students. "Um," I began. I took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I'd love to." She beamed and guided me to another room.

The room we entered didn't have as much dancers as the other ones, but they looked almost professional. I was amazed at these little girls already.

There were only seven girls and among them was a lady in her leotard. They were _all_ wearing leotards, stretching, dancing, laughing and having a good time.

I suddenly hated myself for giving this up. This was _home_ to me.

"Belle!" Gianna smiled, walking over to the lady. The girls became quiet and stared at me. "Look who's here to help!" Belle looked up and stared at me for a moment before beaming. I recognized her almost immediately.

"The Amazing Rosalie Hale," she stated, still smiling. I blushed and smiled. "I didn't go to school with you, but I graduated the same year. You were my idol! You may not remember me, but I was in many of the recitals you starred in. I loved watching you dance; it was like you were floating on air…"

"That's how I felt," I nodded, smiling back at her. "And of course I remember you." She smiled. I didn't realize so many people…idolized me. I would have _never_ stopped dancing if I knew.

"Belle's a pro dancer now; graduated from Julliard and now owning her family business," Gianna boasted.

"I'm sure Rosalie can relate," Belle blushed.

"Not really," I admitted. "I never went. Things…came up. I regret not going, but at the time I just couldn't." She smiled sadly.

"I remember Riley," Belle murmured, referring to his death. "He was a great person. Really funny!" I looked down and nodded. "I noticed we went about this all the wrong way, but we trust you Rosalie. These girls are looking forward to being invited to dance academies and camps next summer, so they want this upcoming Christmas recital to be perfect. If you want, you can start tomorrow at 3. I know you can help these girls become successful and accomplish their dreams."

Even when I never did this for myself?

The last thing I wanted was to be a total failure to these little girls with promising futures.

So all I could say was: "I'll try."

"Great!" Belle beamed. "I want you to meet the girls! They're silly, but highly gifted and very attentive. You'll love them. Girls!" She called behind her shoulder. They all lined up quickly behind her, staring curiously at me.

"Rosalie," Bella told me. "I'd like you to meet: Addie, Amanda, Melody, Maggie, Sarah, Jamie, and Madeline." She gestured to each one. "Girls, this is…"

"Rosalie Hale," one of the little girls whispered, staring at me in awe. Belle gestured to her as Madeline. She was lean, but very tall. She had a _lot_ of brown hair, like cinnamon with sprinkles of red in it. She was beautiful. Olive colored skin with freckles around her nose, her eyes a strange but mesmerizing color of green. Like emeralds.

"Rosalie Hale," She repeated, her voice like wind chimes. "You're…you're an amazing dancer!" I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," I told her, nodded. "I've heard that you girls are very gifted as well." I winked at Belle, and she smiled. Madeline and the other girls looked like dear caught in headlights. It was cute and funny.

"Girls," Belle said. "Rosalie has agreed to work with us for our Christmas recital." Gasps were heard all around the room.

"Really?" Addie, I think, asked. She looked about five. Her eyes lit up, and she clasped her hands together. "Really forweal?"

_Too adorable_, I thought. How could I say no? "Of course," I told them. "I'd be honored to help you all." They cheered.

"Belle has told us so many stories about you, and showed us your recitals when you were in school. She was in them too! She _danced_ with you!" Madeline was ecstatic, and I couldn't help but beam. She was a beautiful little girl.

"Alright girls, starting tomorrow, Rosalie will be helping us on the routines we need work on," Belle continued. "You can all show off to her tomorrow," the girls laughed, "and I expect your very best behavior and dancing."

"We will!" Madeline said, still beaming at me. "It was so very nice to meet you, Ms. Rosalie."

"Call me Rose, all of you." They lit up again.

"Okay! You can call me Maddie! I like Maddie better. I'm nine, I've been dancing since I was four, and I _adore_ you!" I laughed, feeling like a celebrity.

"I can't wait to work with you guys," I replied honestly. "I'll see you tomorrow, 3 o clock on the dot!"

* * *

"So, you're quitting on me?" Garrett, my boss, asked. He wasn't angry; he was actually smirking.

"You're not mad?" I wondered.

"Not at all. A girl like you deserves something better than a bartender. I'm glad you're going back to dancing. Just wait until word gets around; more and more girls will attend that studio!" I grimaced, and he chuckled. "I actually hired someone today."

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

He smiled, staring past my shoulder. I knew that look…

"She must be cute then, huh?" I chuckled. It was his turn to grimaced.

"Understatement of the fucking century," He muttered. "She's fucking _beautiful_." I laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Who is it?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Kate Denali. She's really book smart; there's always a book in her hand." I froze.

Kate?

"I…I know her," I said, looking around. Kate was always the quiet one in our group, and she _did_ always have a book in her hands. She was the nice one of our "group", and the one who never had a say in anything.

"Really? Small world…" I snorted. "Well, anyways, good luck with dancing. It's where you belong, kid." I smiled.

"I know, Garrett. Believe me, I know."

**~ICWAP~**

Emmett's smile grew wider and wider as I told him about my day.

I knew why. It was progress. For me and for us. I smiled as well.

"I realized it's where I belong. As soon as I stepped into the studio, I _knew_ it's what I needed to do. It's what I wanted to do. I _missed_ it."

"I'm glad you're dancing again. I'd like to see you sometime."

"I dunno, it's been a while. I remember everything, but I'm a little rusty. It _has_ been five years…" He chuckled.

"You can do it. It's like riding a bike. You never forget."

"Emmett?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Hm?"

"I…I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Being patient with me. For looking past my flaws, my insecurities…my _baggage_ and still want to be my friend. For being a friend." He hugged me. Tightly.

"What are friends for?" I looked back up at him, into his blue eyes and I swear I saw more than just a face of a friend. He wanted more just as much as I did.

And despite his earlier words, I was ready. I knew what I wanted.

I wasn't 100% better, but I was close enough, thanks to him.

I was ready to love again. I _was_ 100% about that.

* * *

**A/N: The angst hasn't left the building, I assure you. It's coming back a little later in the story. And you'll know more about a certain little dancer, Madeline, in the next few chapters. Aren't you glad Rosalie's finding herself again? More surprises to come, all you gotta do is **_**review**_**!**


	11. Maddie

**Before I start, let me just say I don't own Twilight or its characters. I'm just putting them through **_**my**_** version of a love story!**

_**A special Thank you to my newest beta, likemeloveme2! She gave me all the encouragement to post this chapter! You should check out her stories! :) **_

_**No song rec for this chapter...sorry :(**_

* * *

**It Comes With a Price**

**Chapter Eleven - Maddie**

I was more excited than nervous about my first day of dancing. I was greeted warmly by Gianna and Belle and other instructors too. I talked to some high school dancers and beginners. They all seemed to know who I was.

Maddie bounded to me as soon as I entered the doorway. "Rosalie! You're here!"

"I told you I was coming back," I smiled, running my fingers through her soft hair. She grinned.

"You did! You promised!" I was drawn to her animated personality. She danced around the room, the others laughing. Something about her reminded me of…well, me when I was a kid. When I was happy.

"Rosalie?" Belle asked. I turned to her as she motioned for me to come over.

"Something wrong?" I wondered.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I was just wondering if you needed some leotards to wear."

"Oh…" I blushed, embarrassed that I didn't think of that. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine," she chuckled. "Come with me. I have some." After telling the others to go ahead and stretch, we left the room.

"Maddie's a…happy little character isn't she?" Belle asked, opening a door to a closet. It was stocked with leotards: different sizes for girls and boys, men and women. She handed me one about my size.

"I like Maddie," I said honestly. "She…brightens my day." Belle smiled.

"She's strong," she replied thoughtfully. "After everything she's been through, she's _still_ a happy girl." I frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Maddie's an orphan," Belle replied sadly. I gasped.

"What…what happened to her parents?" I wondered.

"Car accident when she was 7. Nowadays, people adopt younger children. She might be an orphan forever."

"That's so sad," I whispered.

"Sometimes she gets really quiet and sad, but she tries to hide her pain. She dances. She told me once that it makes the pain go away, just for a little while."

"Does she like living in a foster home?"

She scoffed. "Rosalie, no kid likes it. She hates it. Coming to dance practice everyday is what she looks forward to the most. They treat her okay, but there's so many kids there, she barely gets any attention. Especially since she's one of the older ones. She has to look after kids."

"I feel so bad for her," I murmured. I wanted to cry for this little girl. I barely knew her, but I knew she deserved a better life. I wanted to take her and hold in my arms. But I couldn't take care of a kid when I could barely take care of myself.

But that got me thinking…

"I want to be her mentor," I said suddenly. "I want to help her."

Belle stared at me for a moment before smiling. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone would ever do for her. Working with her would be great; she's our star dancer. She'll be thrilled to work with you." I smiled and nodded.

"Get changed," she told me. "And then I'll let you talk to her." I watched as she walked back to the studio. I headed towards the nearest bathroom.

When I looked into the mirror this time, I noticed a difference. My blue eyes were no longer dull; they held life. I smiled to myself after I changed and put my hair into a bun.

"You're not going to control my life anymore, Royce," I said, my smile still etched on my face. I headed back to the studio and found that they were all lined up, waiting for me.

"Ready to show off?" I asked them, and they laughed. They were very good dancers, and I was amazed. And then for the first time in five years, I danced.

No words could describe how I felt. I was flying in air. I was soaring.

I was home.

I twirled and danced without a single care in the world. And the entire time I was smiling. The class was awestruck and amazed when I finished, clapping and cheering me on.

"You were amazing, Rosalie," Maddie smiled. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up to find Emmett leaning against the doorway, smiling at me. I smiled wider.

"I think that will be all for today, girls," Belle said. "Great work today!" The girls parted and grabbed their stuff, some of them leaving and others standing in a corner talking. Maddie stayed by me.

"Maddie, I'd like you to meet somebody," I told her, taking her hand. We walked over to Emmett, and he smiled at her. Maddie smiled shyly. "Maddie, this is my friend Emmett."

"Hi Emmett, I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie," she said waving. "You have a very awesome friend, ya know." He laughed.

"I know I do," he replied, staring at me. I blushed and looked back at Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, I think we could be good friends," I told her, "What would you say to me being your mentor?"

"Depends," she said. "What's a mentor?"

"Well, a mentor is somebody who helps other people, and we can be friends. Would you like that?" She beamed.

"That would be awesome!" I laughed.

"Since there are no classes tomorrow, do you think you could come with me and Emmett for ice cream?"

Her eyes brightened, then dimmed suddenly. "I don't know…"

I looked at Emmett. "Can you give us a second?" I whispered. He nodded, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Belle. I got on my knees and looked into her green eyes.

Of course, I didn't know how to go about this without hurting her.

"You know Maddie, I don't have a mommy or daddy either." Her eyes widened, and I was suddenly afraid that I went too far.

"How did you know that?" she wondered, not sounding mad. Just curious.

"I'm your mentor," I said lightly, trying to cheer you up. She chuckled and then looked down.

"What happened to your mommy and daddy?" she asked me. I took a deep breath.

"My mommy died too," I told her.

"And your daddy?"

"He moved away."

"But your still _have_ your daddy though."

"I don't know where he is."

She gasped. "You lost your daddy?" I smiled glumly.

"I did."

"You should find him. Have you ever tried to find him?" I froze. No one's ever asked me that.

_Should_ I try to find him? I looked back at her.

"No."

"Well you should try! Your daddy could be looking for you!" Doubt it.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. "Who do you stay with now?"

"I…I use to stay with my grandma, but she died too. So I stay in a foster home."

"There's no one else you could've stayed with?" She shook her head. I looked down.

"If you come and talk to Irina, she might let me come for some ice cream," Maddie said.

"Irina?"

"She's the girl who picks me up everyday. She's 16, and she's like my big sister. She walks me home. She takes good care of me."

"Is she an orphan?" I asked. She shook her head again.

"She helps out around the home. But she's the only person who pays me any attention." My heart just broke.

"I think you deserve some ice cream," I told her, smiling. "I'll talk to her." Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course? What are friends for?" She hugged me.

"How come you're so nice to me?"

"Because I was in your shoes once. I know what it's like to feel alone. You just need a friend, and I want to be your friend."

"You needed a friend, and you got Emmett," she stated.

I turned my gaze to the curly haired, blue eyed man before me. And I knew that no matter what, he'd be right there with me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I have Emmett."

* * *

So here you have it! Don't worry; we're getting closer and closer to that long awaited kiss! But for now, I want you to get to know Maddie a bit! You'll love her! :) Leave me your thoughts; it only takes about thirty seconds! Much thanks to my beta for helping out!


	12. In My Eyes

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long; I had computer problems, writer's block...and just a very busy summer! But now I'm back!**

* * *

**It Comes With a Price  
****Chapter Twelve - In My Eyes  
****Song Rec: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson**

**Emmett  
**

"You've been quiet the whole way over here, Rosie," I noticed. We were on our way to the home Maddie stayed in so we could take her out for ice cream. Rosalie hasn't said a word since we left; she just stared out the window at the sky.

"What?" She asked softly, turning to me.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed and looked down. "Yeah. I'm fine." I grimaced.

"Usually when a girl says that they're fine, it's the complete opposite."

She bit her lip. "I was just…thinking. About my brother."

I looked back at the road. "Oh. Rose…I'm so-"

"It's okay, really," She stopped me. "Just…that tomorrow is his 25th birthday. That's all." The rest of the ride was quiet again, and I didn't press her to say anything else.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" Maddie's entire face lit up when she saw us nearing the door. She was outside with other little girls and an older looking teenager.

She bounded to Rosalie and Rose's face instantly matched hers. "You're here!"

Rosalie pulled away and grimaced playfully. "Are you always going to do that when you see me?" Maddie giggled and shrugged.

"Hey Emmett!" I smiled and ruffled her hair. She laughed.

"Hey kiddo!"

"So you two are who Maddie can't stop talking about," The older girl asked once she walked up to us. "I'm Irina." Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"And are you sure you're okay with this?" Rosalie asked. Irina nodded.

"As long as I get to come," she smiled.

"Of course you can. We'd be happy to let you come."

"Well let's go!" I said, smiling. "I know this really cool lake by the ice cream shop…we could go there!"

Of course, Maddie was all for it.

* * *

**Rosalie**

"Emmett you were right, this is _really_ cool!" Maddie walked down towards the lake with Emmett, her ponytail happily swinging back and forth as she licked her chocolate ice cream. Downtown Seattle was _always_ busy but it was always a sight to see. I stayed behind and sat down in the grass with Irina.

"She really likes you, you know," Irina murmured, staring at a giggling Maddie and a goofy Emmett. She smiled. "She likes both of you."

It was my turn to smile. "I've only known her for three days, and I love her already. It's hard not to get attached to someone so…alive. Her spirit is so uplifting." Irina nodded in agreement. It was an unusually warm and sunny day today, especially in November. I was glad we took advantage of a day like this. As we sat under a tree, I wondered about Maddie's parents.

"She told me…about your parents, I mean," Irina said hesitantly. "I'm really sorry."

I smiled weakly. "It's okay."

"What did she mean by you losing your dad?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"He just walked out on us all of a sudden. I didn't realize my parents were going through a tough time. They never acted like it. I was so close to him. And then one day, they argued; the worst argument I think they ever had. He took one look at me and my brother after packing his bag, and left. No goodbye, no explanation. And I haven't heard from him ever since. And that was nearly 6 years ago."

"Wow," Irina said. "I really am sorry. But…have you ever tried talking to your mom about it? Or tried looking for him? Get any answers?" I looked down. I didn't want to tell her the whole story.

"I'm sorry, I'm prying…"

"It's okay. You see, every time I would bring it up to my mom, she'd either shut down or explode. One or the other. She died a year later. And no…I haven't tried looking for my dad."

"Well maybe…you should. You don't want to spend your entire life questioning do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to start. He hasn't looked for me…"

"Maybe he has," she said. "Maybe he thought you moved or something because of college. Did you ever go to a college faraway?"

"I never left Seattle, but my dream was set on going to Juilliard. It's all the way in New York. He left before I got my acceptance letter."

"Maybe he's looking for you in New York."

"Wouldn't he check back in Washington though?"

"You said you haven't heard from him since he left. He doesn't know that your mom died. Maybe he's just avoiding her."

As logical as that sounded, if he _really_ wanted to find me, he would've tried anyway.

"Do you want to try to find him?" I looked back over to Maddie who was laughing hysterically at Emmett. Emmett somehow managed to fall in the water and was now sopping wet. Maddie had her pants rolled up to her knees and stuck her feet in the water as well. I smiled at the way they interacted. I realized Irina was still waiting for an answer, and I turned back to her.

"I just want answers."

"So that's a yes?" I sighed and nodded. "Maybe I can help you."

"You would do that?" She smiled warmly.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"You wouldn't mind doing this again, would you?" she asked. "Maddie never gets to do things like this and she loves it."

"_I _love it," I chuckled. "Tomorrow, maybe we can go to lunch and then the park."

"Rose! Irina! Emmett's all wet! Look!"

"How did _that_ happen?" I asked after we finished laughing.

"Some say I fell…" His eyes cut to Maddie. "Others say I was _pushed_." Maddie giggled.

"Great, so now you're walking home," I teased. His eyes bulged.

"You live like 20 minutes from here!" I laughed. Maddie came up and sat down beside me, her legs covered in dirt and grass from being wet.

"Have you found your daddy yet?" she whispered to me after a few minutes.

I smiled. "No. But I'm going to."

* * *

**Finally! Haha, I wasn't sure when I would finish this chapter; I changed it about four times! Again, feel free with suggestions, revision…anything! And thank you sooo much!**


End file.
